Odd Couple
by Estelle Black
Summary: "You know we make an odd couple"  "How so?"


I sat on the couch of the Lockwood Mansion in silence as I listened to Tyler banging around in the kitchen, chucking snacks together for us before we start the movies the two of us had picked out. It was only the two of us because Carol had gone out of town for the night on a historical hunt of information. Tyler had invited me over for the night because he had been tied up with school and helping his mother with everything, seeing as she only just got out of hospital. Yes I know, only just out of hospital and she is already driving off to go and collect artefacts. This was the one night we could be alone together.

"Caroline!" I was pulled from my thoughts by Tyler's voice calling my name, pulling myself into a standing position I walked toward the kitchen, only to find Tyler standing in the door way his arms filled with packets of chips, bowls, cups, drinks and in his mouth he had the packets of lollies. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He growled at me, I quickly walked up to him and took the packets out of his mouth and grabbed the bowls that were balancing on his arms. "Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled as I kissed him quickly before turning and walking back into the lounge room placing everything down on the table and plonking myself back into the lounge chair.

"So what are we watching first?" He asked me as he placed everything down and the glass top table.

"What did we pick again?"

"We picked Pirates of the Caribbean, Easy A, Twilight… seriously Care, Twilight, why?" I giggled as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because, plus you chose Pirates… I had my choice."

"But Twilight… I could think of fifty better movies that we could watch, that both of us would like." Tyler just groaned before he shrugged his shoulders holding up all of the DVD's. "Which one?"

I smiled widely before replying to the question, "You know what my choice is out of the three…"

"Alright, better get this over and done with…" he growled as he turned and placed the disc in the machine turning the TV one, I reached forward and opened the jar of salsa and the packet of corn chips and tipped them into the bowl. Grabbing the remote he walked over and slumped down on the seat next to me, I placed the bowl in between the two of us before munching on them.

As we watched the movie the scene came up when Bella figured out what Edward really was.

"_I know what you are…"_

"_Say it… out loud… Say it!"_

"_Vampire."_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_No!"_

"Okay seriously, what person is ever like that when they find out that their girlfriend _or _boyfriend is a freaking vampire? Seriously." I shot at the TV screen.

"I was…"

"You don't count… you're a were-wolf."

"Ouch!"

"It's the truth… I mean Matt went crazy, Elena tried to run away… shit even I freaked out… I tried to run."

"Yeah Meyer has it all wrong, even her were-wolves are so damn fake… I mean they don't go through shit loads of pain like I do… and they change on free will…"

"I know it's stupid…"

Tyler began to laugh at me; my brows furrowed together, "What?"

"It's just funny because you used to _love_ Twilight."

"Well yeah that was until I found out what they're really like… it's just so sad that she has it all _soo_ damn wrong." I paused before a smile began to spread across my face. "Meyer did get one thing wrong though…"

"And what's that?"

"Were-Wolves and Vampires _hate_ each other." Before Ty had a chance to reply I had jumped on him with my lightning speed and pinned him onto the couch, his body underneath mine. "Don't they." I whispered as I leaned closer to his face. I felt the veins under my eyes begin to surface and my fangs grow to a point.

A look of shock spread across his face as he saw the way my face changed he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and I gasped at the sight of his once brown eyes were now gold, "In answer to your question… yes, yes they do," with that he pressed his lips against mine. I suddenly melted when his warm lips pressed against mine; I entwined my fingers into his chocolate coloured hair, and I felt his fingers run through my blonde tresses before he massaged my scalp with his fingers, a small moan fell from my lips when he began to trail sweet kisses along my jaw, sending shivers along my spine.

He placed one last kiss on my lips before pulling away from me; I took in deep breaths to get rid of the veins under my eyes, while he took a deep breath getting rid of his gold irises. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat while he ran his warm hands through my hair and down my back, my eyes fluttered shut enjoying the sensations of his hot temperature seeping through the thin material of my cotton shirt and warming my icy skin.

"_Hey Bella… mmm you do smell nice."_

I smiled at the statement from Alice Cullen, "You know we make an odd couple."

"How so?"

"Well… I'm a vampire, you're a were-wolf, meaning that you could kill me with just one bite… and well I could rip your heart out."

"Why are we talking about this?" he chuckled.

"I don't know… I am just saying." I ran my hand up so that it was resting beside my face and I could feel the beating of Tyler's heart. "But I would never rip your heart out… because I love falling to sleep listening to it."

"And I would never, and I mean _never_ bite you… because… I can't think of anything romantic to say."

I laughed before speaking, "Wow way to ruin the moment Tyler."

"Because I love you."

"I love you to." I replied kissing his chest and turning back to the TV screen to watch the rest of the movie, Tyler's arms wrapped around me and I felt content.


End file.
